


Sister Sister

by TaraTyler



Series: Agent Canary [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Canary - Freeform, F/F, lets pretend the Danvers are shit parents, we all know quentin probably wasn't a great dad at this point either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Sara Lance loved her younger sister, Laurel Lance, more than anyone in the world. This was a widely known and respected fact amongst the young adult population of Star City. The same was known throughout National City of Alex Danvers and her younger and sunnier Danvers sister, Kara. The issue was that both younger siblings played travel soccer, and both elder siblings were… overly supportive, to say the least, and we're pretending the parents are all mostly absentee





	Sister Sister

Sara Lance loved her younger sister, Laurel Lance, more than anyone in the world. This was a widely known and respected fact amongst the young adult population of Star City. The same was known throughout National City of Alex Danvers and her younger and sunnier Danvers sister, Kara. The issue was that both younger siblings played travel soccer, and both elder siblings were… overly supportive, to say the least.

“You know, Kara is actually pretty cool. I heard she was doing her school’s musical as well as co-captaining the team with Lena Luthor this season. I was thinking we might go see the show just to be neighborly and sportsmanlike.” Laurel suggested to Sara while they were hanging out in the family room. She was fourteen to Sara’s eighteen and relied heavily on her sister to get around.

Sara rolled her eyes. “If you really want to, I can make that happen. Just remember soccer is a competitive sport. We don’t do sleepovers with the other guys.”

 

Laurel rolled her eyes at the elder Lance. Their father was never around so she spent the vast majority of her time with Sara. Laurel didn’t always get along with her but they were a team in and of themselves. She loved Sara a lot, but oftentimes she wanted to choke the life out of the other girl.

“We’ll go then and I will be friends with whomever I would like to be friends with. That’s not up to you.” Laurel announced. This was something else she had learned from Sara Lance. When Sara saw something she wanted she went for it and had taught her younger sister to do the same. In this instance at least, Sara couldn’t fault Laurel. Sara sighed resignedly and let it go. Laurel was right anyway.

“That’s my baby girl.” Sara placed a hand on top of Laurel’s head for a long and heavy moment before heading off to start making dinner.

\-----/////-----

“You did really well tonight, kiddo.” Alex said, patting her younger sister on the back and immediately wiping her hand off on her jeans. “Go take a shower, would you? You’re gross.”

Kara laughed out loud and jogged up the stairs happily.

“You would never be able to tell her team didn’t win if you didn’t know, would you?” Eliza Danvers, Alex’s mom asked.

“One of my favorite things is her light-heartedness.” Jeremiah added, appearing suddenly behind Eliza, his arms sliding around his wife’s waist.

“Yeah, I guess I’m intense enough for both of us.” Alex chuckled darkly. “She balances me out a little. Will you two be at opening night tomorrow?”

“Oh, was that tomorrow?!” Eliza looked shocked and guilty. “We have that research report due as of Wednesday and we’re only about a fourth of the way through. I’m afraid we won’t be able to make it.”

“Mom!” Alex’s eyes went wide with shock and anger. “You know this will crush Kara.”

Alex turned on her heel, unwilling to face her parents. She faced the wall in front of her and said. “I don’t care if you miss another one of my birthdays or games or if you are too busy to look over my projects, but I do _not_ want you to hurt that girl anymore. She has been through enough in the past year and a half already. I’m really not meaning any disrespect but you are around sparingly enough as is.”

Alex breathed heavily to herself to settle her heart before heading up the stairs after her sister. Kara stood at the top with clean clothes and a towel in hand looking crestfallen. Alex took the steps two at a time and wrapped her arms around Kara despite the stink.

“I didn’t mean for you to hear any of that. I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” Alex murmured into long blonde locks. “You know I’ll be there and a bunch of your teammates said they were coming too, right? We don’t need them.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Kara forced a smile. “Laurel Lance and a few of the others from Star City will be there as well.”

“Really? I’m surprised. I can’t imagine Sara agreeing to that.” Alex made a face Kara didn’t recognize but liked. “She always seemed to be too competitive for such a sportsmanlike gesture. I’m glad you have friends and… other people coming.”

“You know, Laurel and Sara are two very different people. I like Laurel. I think we might even be friends one day.” Kara said with a small smile. The expression wasn’t her world-ending, sunshine bright smile but it was an improvement on the heartbreaking look she had worn moments before.

“I’m glad you are the kind of person who can make a distinction.… Sara never could.” Alex snorted and kissed her younger sister’s dirty forehead. She headed into their bedroom to collapse in exhaustion.

\-----/////-----

Alex sat in the second row from the front perched on the edge of her seat. The curtain was about to go up and at Kara’s behest, Alex had held the two seats beside her for Sara and Laurel Lance. They were late and Alex was pissed. Most things about Sara pissed Alex off. Just as the lights went down and the music started the other two girls slid into the row beside of her with a whispered apology. Since Sara sat beside her, Alex answered with only a low growl.

As soon as the curtains opened and Kara came out on stage, Alex forgot how angry she was, her sole focus was her sister. This event was a brilliant showcase of all the younger Danvers sister’s star quality. At first, her flare had driven Alex mad. Before Kara, she had been the star and even then she had to work like hell for recognition. When Kara had been adopted, it became apparent she could touch the stars and make it look easy. Alex took a while to overcome her resentment, but Kara had made that easy on her. Simply because Kara needed Alex. Alex came around hard and with her whole being. If the Danvers parents didn’t want to be there for Kara, she damn well was.

That evening, Kara performed beautifully. Alex had expected nothing less and could not have been more proud. During her big ballad number, Alex had even found herself splitting a small box of tissues with Sara Lance of all people. She was surprised to see Sara even had a heart. Alex could understand the rest well enough however, Kara’s performance was moving and she hated her parents a little for not taking time out to support the talented young woman. 

“The kid is… Kara’s good. I was very impressed. She’s very good on the field too. I don’t know where she finds the time. I know Laurel has been doing everything she can to keep up with classes, boys, and soccer.” Sara said awkwardly, shuffling her feet when the two were left alone.

“Kara is an astounding person. I swear she is amazing at everything she puts her hand to. If she didn’t have such a heart of gold, I would have to hate her.” Alex chuckled. “I was kind of surprised to hear the two of you were coming.”

“I was surprised Laurel wanted to come. Apparently, the two of them bonded at some point. The musical alone was worth the trip out, but I am glad to see Laurel making new friends. She’s under a lot of pressure and I am partially to blame. But given our circumstances, I want to see her having a little more fun.” Sara seemed to forget she was talking to another person for a moment and began to think out loud.

Alex remembered then what had happened with the Lance parents and took a long look at Sara. She seemed older and more mature than Alex remembered. Her lips were still full, beautiful and pink, but they pulled down a little as though she had been spending a lot of time frowning in thought. Alex realized a lot of the traits she noticed about Sara beginning to make a lot more sense.

“For what it’s worth, I think you’re doing a really good job with her. She’s just as talented and fierce as you were at her age. Kara sees a friend in her too. I wish I could take credit for Kara, but she was this wonderful when she came to live with us.” Alex took a step closer to Sara as they watched their sisters talk animatedly.

“Are you kidding me? That girl looks at you as though you personally hung the moon and put each star in the sky. You go so far out of your way for her and are so dedicated to being the best sister you can be, it’s inspiring. You do it out of love instead of out of duty. We may not have always gotten along on the field, Danvers, but I have seen enough out of you to recognize your devotion to Kara..” Sara smiled at Alex teasingly and the auburn-haired girl found herself grinning back.

“Thank you, Sara. I think they’re shutting the auditorium down now. Do you want to take the girls out somewhere for dinner? They don’t look like they’re done with each other yet. It’ll be my treat. Since they couldn’t come tonight, I liberated my father’s debit card from his wallet.” Alex raised her eyebrows and chuckled mischievously.

“That would be nice, and for the record, I don’t think I am done with you just yet either.” Sara added, pulling Alex along by the arm as they told their sister’s what was going on. They chatted and laughed all of the way to Alex’s car. Sara slid into the passenger’s seat as though it were where she had always belonged, just as Alex checked that the girls had put on their seatbelts.

“Told you this would work. I bet you they start dating by the end of the month.” Laurel scoffed as she pointed out the way Sara was looking at Alex to Kara.

“No idiot would take that bet, but I _will_ raise you by two weeks.” Kara pretended to spit in her hand and the two shook.


End file.
